


I'm Good, but We're Better

by kuro49



Series: from New York with love [2]
Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, White Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York has always been a blur of faces, quick hands and quicker minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Good, but We're Better

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [graphic](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/35738393607/new-york-has-always-been-a-blur-of-faces-quick) and originally posted as comment fic on tumblr.

Neal sees Mike before the other has a chance to even pick him out from the crowd.

And it is a gathering of men in suits with coffees in one hand and a sandwich in the other, a walking lunch to make it on time to their next meeting cramped on to one sidewalk. By the time Mike catches the tell-tale Caffrey grin he can still remember from before they both became frauds and men, their shoulders are already brushing by, one of a kind Devore against one of the three $100 suits.

Mike whips around with his mouth parted in a silent oh, bewildered and seemingly crazy in Harvey’s eyes (he can tell by the way he raises a Specter eyebrow) but Neal doesn’t turn around, he never does.

And it is by reflex that Mike pats himself down, relaxing only when he feels his wallet still inside his pocket.

“You look like you just saw a ghost.”

“Uh, sort of did, actually.”

“…Well, you’ve got good looking ghosts then.”

Harvey shrugs and begins to walk away, and it takes another good moment before Mike finally snaps out of his Neal-induced trance. Because the last time he’s heard, Neal Caffrey (Danny Brooks back when he first met him in that last year of high school) is still in jail.

Mike has to jog to catch up with Harvey and he only finds the paper crane tucked inside his satchel when he gets back to the office.

 

“You better not have lifted that kid’s wallet back there.” Peter says with a warning when they round the corner.

Neal grins and puts his hands up in defeat, symbolic in its irony because Neal doesn’t lose. (He wins by default and it is skills as much as it is his lucky stars in perfect alignment in the sky.) 

“Still the best, Peter.”

Peter rolls his eyes and replies with a small smile he can’t quite hide either.

“You aren’t half bad yourself, Caffrey.”

XXX Kuro


End file.
